my mate
by Deby Magid
Summary: Neville the boy who lived, Drak elf Harry, lily still alive. Harry left hogwarts after his fifth year to look for his mate, he dodn't whant to be part of the war


Prologue.

Lily was not a Evans she was not even human, but a elf. She only discover the true of her heritage, when she became of age, an Elf come to her, and explain , that her parents had being murder, on battle and to save her, they send her way of their world.

Even if she saw this new world as something to hold dear, she decide to fight for the wizarding world, when she discover of the prophecy, she though that was not going to be her baby, because he was not going to be completely, human, but to secure this, she resolve to give Burt, at the land of the immortals, a place were only elves, or their mate, cold live and rarely they let any wizard enter .

When Harry was one year old, she let her baby, with the elves and begum to with her husband again, only a feel didn't know that Harry was not with them , and that they visit their son when they could. Neville became the boy who live. James died on battle and she new that if she ever left the sacred land were her on kind lived, she would only live as much as a wizard, seen that her life mate was now dead , but she could not image her life alone.

She raised Harry the best she could, He new of all magic creatures , seeing as she wished, he knew of his heritage, and understood everything about elves, before he departed to Hogwarts, his childhood, was spend on the wizarding world, and the elf land.

- - -

Harry met other creatures grouping up like vampires, centaurs that are permitted, on the elf land, seing that the elf blood don't call the vampires , the tree species that share immortality, live peacefully.

Entering Hogwarts Harry became a slytherin, much to is mother dismay, she wanted him to be the same as his father, the same happen with ever person lily had introduce to him, as a child, after he became a slytherin, their already poor relationship, become even worse, he new that to some point his mother loved him, but she always blame him for his father deft, he new that was not the case, even with the prophecy , seeing that Neville was the correct child, but his mother never listen.

After the first summer sense he had start Hogwarts, he didn't came back, to his home on the wizarding world, but only lived with the elves. When he was twelve, and he had his first real contact with vampires, the pool that the creatures had on him told him that his mate was going to be of that specie, his relative, fought disappointed, that sooner that they had imagine he was going to live and look for his mate, were glad that was another immortal, him only being a half elf, on the contrary the other was only going to become immortal if he find a mate.

During his time at Hogwarts, he had some dates, but never wanted to have a boyfriend, when the relationship, started to get to serious he would brake up, he did'nt want to risk and fell for a mortal.

The war broke on the wizarding world again after his O.W.L.S, his mother look for him again, asking for him do the "right" thing and help, but he didn't want anything to do with it, Lily diced to emancipate him, so he could at list protect himself , when he sad that he was not going go back to Hogwarts, but study by himself, she could not understand why he would not help deft the side that murder his father, but after he agreed to a unbrakeball voll, to not go to the dark side, she agreed, as a last thing for the son, that was not what she wished for, but still her flash and blood.

So when a clan of vampires from America visit his people, he diced to go with them, and star looking for his mate.

- - - - - -

Mothns later.

Harry, we are going to visit the Cullens , they are moving to forks Washington, do you wanna come?

Ofcourse Tanya, mabe my mate is going to be one of them. – he reply with a grin

You now that your species, only recognize when your gaing your hergitage, is still almost 2 years, you could spend with me sweet – she reply kissing him.

Tanya you that though I had fun, I'm shear that my mate is male.

You could be wrong, I could be, image me beautiful Tanya with a elf, only for me.- replay the blond dreamily

Haahahhahha Tanya only you, for all the time we already spend together, you would now already if I was.

You love to spoil my fun, but com, the other are waiting.

Stading he joing the vampires and ran with them, being a elf he didn't had their sped, but was still, faster than a human, he gat to te place only a couple of minutes before the clan.

Aways the slow one- teas Eleazar

Harry in a very mature act, turn his hair pink. Laugh broke with the coven, an that's was how the Cullen's saw their friends.

Rosalie was terrified that someone could do such a thing, alice and the boys al laugh hysterically, and Carlisle, tried to ride his amusement for the sake of his friend, and Esme only roll her eyes, as to say boys.

Harry decide that wa better run on his broom, because he would never be that fast.

So who is the new member their friend? – asked Carlisle when he recompose him self.

Someone I'm going to kill, Harry turn my hair back to normal NOW- scream the enraged vampire. Trying to stop recompose Harry flick his wand and Eleazar hair become normal.

A wizard? You are with a wizard, you now how they think of us- Sad Rosalie disgusted.

Harry loose his playful demeanor, at once. – half wizard and half Elf tanks, and you are acting the same way you accused wizard of, being so prejudice blondie- he sneer.

Making Tanya burst out laughing again, accompanied from Irina, Alice, jasper and Edward, Emmet new better then left or hi was going to be kicked out of they room. Rosalie just scolded.

Harry you was to make friends- reprimand Eleasar.

I now, but I don't like prejudice, you dodn't gain nothing with it, look to what my own mother thought because I was not like my human father- the boy sneer.

Last forget tha now, so I can introduce everyone. Harry this are the cullen's like us, they only feed from animals , Carlisle my old friend and the leather, Esme his mate, Edward , Rosalie and her mate Emmet, Alice and her mate Jasper.

Harry take good care of the features of all of them, he fought tha Edward was the most beautiful creature he ever saw, and hope that he would be his mate, or that his mate, was as beautiful as him.

Nice to meet you- He replay politely.

What kind of elf are you? And what did you receive from them, I never met a half elf before, if is not to much trouble. – Asked Carlisle.

No problem at all, I'm a dark elf, and I receive, almost everything, only that I need to find my mate, to stop ageing when I came of age, that is going to be next year, as a Dark elf, I have more strang than humans, I faster, also I receive their tast for raw meat. – at this Tanya sneaker, but he didn't pay attention. – From my father I received, my black hair, and the status of a pureblooded, my mother even being a elf, don't have all traces that I have, because it was blocked when they had to left her with humans, because of a war, and after that she had already found her mate and he being a wizard, she never care to develop elf magic.

When he stop talk Tanya though that would be good explain the motive, that made she find amusing the haw meet predicament and why he was with them. – Harry here, when he was tweve and had his first hand contact with vampires, begun to note something different, his taste for haw meet, became more prominent and he start to feel bad eaten , fruits, etc. they made a tast with his magic and was discovery that , his mate was going to be a vampire, so he sated to get some of ours caracteriscts .

So that's is way a efl is a group of vampires?- asked Edward, he already had his suspicion, that the boy in front of him was his mate, but he wanted to be sure, - is Tanya?

No is no she, I can't feel him yet, but I'm sure it's a he, and I left to find him, and the denali's ware kind enough to let me come, to see if my mate is someone they now.

So what you think? That's is my first try in English, I hope it's not to bad. Shoud I continued?

Review if you like, if I dod'nt recive any, I'm not going to continued, besides it was only a idea that cross my mind.


End file.
